claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Claymore Anime Episode 9
Those Who Rend Asunder Part 1 (斬り裂く者たち I, Kiri saku mono tachi I) is the 9th episode of the Claymore anime series. It first aired on May 29, 2007. About The ninth anime episode of Claymore, adapted from the manga by Norihiro Yagi. The episode was first broadcast on May 29, 2007 and was directed by Hiroyuki Tanaka and produced by Madhouse Studios. It was dubbed by Funimation and released on DVD Volume 2 in December 2008. Overview The episode starts with the introduction of three new Claymores (Miria, Queenie,and an unnamed Claymore) who dispatch of a runaway Yoma on the outskirts of a town. When they arrive at the actual town, they find that Clare has already taken care of the other four that they were sent to kill. Although she was successful, Clare's orders were to await backup because of the possibility of a Voracious Eater among the Yoma, so she ends up being scolded and reported to the Organization for her independent action. Clare's handler reveals the true nature of the Voracious Eaters to Clare, and he also explains that what she fought in the cathedral earlier in the series was a normal Yoma, albeit slightly stronger. "Voracious Eater" is the term that the Organization uses to refer to Awakened Beings, beings like Priscilla. He then tells Clare to give up chasing Priscilla, as she is among the strongest of the Awakened Beings. But since Clare is so eager to test her limits, he puts her on a team assigned to hunt down an Awakened Being. Clare is the last member of the team to arrive, and to judge their strength, they all reveal their rank and experience: *'Rank #06. Miria:' 6 previous encounters with Awakened Beings *'Rank #15. Deneve:' 2 Previous encounters with Awakened Beings *'Rank #22. Helen:' No previous encounters *'Rank #47. Clare:' No previous encounters Hearing Clare's rank, the others are shocked, and Helen even starts to make fun of her. When Raki stands up for Clare, Helen explains to him that Claymore are scattered around the continent, divided one per region and distinguished by rank. There are forty-seven regions on their continent; in other words, Clare is the weakest Claymore. The cutoff rank for hunting Awakened Beings is usually in the thirties, so the rest of the team is quite surprised when they hear Clare's rank. Despite Helen's objections though, Miria accepts it, as it is a decision made by the Organization. After walking for a day, the team sets up camp. Miria asks Clare to battle her in order to judge her strength. Miria explains that when she saw Clare, she felt as if she was standing in the presence of an immense power. The match suggests otherwise though, as Clare is completely overpowered and ends up passing out from fatigue afterwards. For the entire night, Clare sleeps in the rain and dreams of Teresa. The next evening, the team draws close to the town as they are approached by a man claiming to be sent to take them to the site. However, Miria senses his Yoki and attacks, for the man in front of them is the Awakened Being that they have been sent to take care of. But their information was way off; before them stands a male Awakened Being, one which they have little chance of defeating given the strength of their current team. Synopsis New Characters *Miria *Queenie *Unknown warrior *Ermita *Helen *Deneve Anime and Manga differences it:Episodio 9es:Episodio 9 Arc Navigation 09 Category:The Awakened Being Hunt Arc